


Reunion

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Banter, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: When Carver and Hawke get together, it seems just like old times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heartsyhawke over at the Carver Defense Squad on tumblr.

The woman lying on the bed was clearly his sister Marian but the tiny bundle she had in her arms almost made Carver think otherwise. Last he checked, Marian did not have a child. “Is that a… baby?”

“Now Carver, I know you’ve spent quite a lot of time in the Deep Roads but don’t tell me you can’t recognize an infant on sight,” Marian responded, the amusement clear in her voice.

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Still witty as ever I see, dear.”

“You know, if you look at her from afar, she does resemble a baby nug so perhaps your question does have some merit.”

“Marian, I would be deeply concerned if you gave birth to a nug.”

She laughed. “As would, Fenris.”

“Fenris? You had a baby with _Fenris_?” Carver choked out.

“I was kidding about the nug you know.”

“I know _that_. It’s just… surprising. You, Fenris, a… human baby.”

“Half elven, half human but human presenting,” Marian corrected. “I’m just being picky though. Would you like to hold her?”

Carver had never held a child before. He had never really been around children either so as a result, panic took over. How exactly was he supposed to hold an infant?

“You know, it’s probably almost like holding a sword. If that sword was a screaming, squirming infant,” Carver muttered, a nervous lump in his throat appearing when Marian place the baby in his arms. “All right it’s nothing like holding a sword. Nothing at all. And she’s moving. _Moving_ Marian.”

Marian grinned. “You’re doing fine, Carver. Just support her head. And don’t grip her like you would a sword or I would a staff. It’s not recommended by those in the medical profession.”

“Does she have a name?” Carver chose to ignore the rest of her comment. The banter did bring a smile to his face, though. Listening to Marian’s attempts to be witty made it truly feel like home.

“Malina.”

“If the name translates to ‘product of a sarcastic mage and broody elf’ then you’ve chosen the perfect name for her, Marian.”

“Did you learn the art of wit in the Deep Roads, dear? If so, I am very impressed.”

“Well, it was you who taught me in the first place so the honor belongs to you, dear sister.”

The conversation ground to a halt when the infant,Malina, started squirming in his arms again. He tried to tell himself not to panic. Babies could smell and sense fear. Or so he had been told as a young boy in Lothering.

“See?” Marian laughed. “You’re doing fine.”

Carver huffed. “Do you think she looks like mother?”

His sister face softened, a sad smile replacing the amused grin. “I do. She’s not the spitting image of her but I do see a few resemblances. Like, her eyes and that nose.”

“Definitely mother’s nose.”

It was a nice remembrance of their mother, one that was surely needed. Carver missed her terribly. He wished he could've been there when she died-- even with the circumstances surrounding their mother's death.

“It's good to see you, Carver. Despite our differences in the past, I did miss you terribly,” Marian confessed.

“We'll have plenty of time to catch up. I plan to stay for at least two weeks.”

She frowned. “Make it three and then we have a deal.”

“Marian you cannot barter with me about this,” Carver sighed. “Believe me, I would love to stay longer but..”

“... Grey Warden business,” Marian finished for him.

Carver didn't answer right away. He was more distracted by the smiling infant in his arms. Even her smile resembled mother's. “Yes.”

She smiled. “Then we'll have to make the most of the time we have together.”

“I think motherhood has made you sappy, Marian.”

“You think I'm bad? Wait until you see, Fenris.”


End file.
